Oblivious
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: Jennifer is smart, talented, and the sharpest tool in the drawer. But she is totally and completely oblivious to Andy, who may like her as more than a friend. Oneshot that I'm very interested in continuing. AndyxJennifer


**A/N: Hey! So, unfortunately, I have started to ship Andy and Jennifer, which seems like one of the more unpopular ships of the show. Blah. I'm posting a fanfic for them anyway! Hope you like it, I'm considering continuing it. Happy Reading!**

"Hey, uh, Jennifer?" Here goes nothing. Breathe. She just a beautiful, amazing, smart, perfect receptionist. No biggie. Easy. Not.

"Yes, Andy?" Jennifer flashed was seemed to Andy like her biggest and sweetest smile from her desk. Did she have to be so beautiful? It only made this harder!

"I, I, uh, is Mr. Carlson busy?" He backed out at the last second. Some would say that was the coward's way out, others would say that it was genius. He preferred the latter.

She shook her head. "Nope, perfectly free for the rest of this century."

"Great, thanks." Only when he walked into Mr. Carlson's office did he realize that he didn't actually have anything he needed to ask him about. He looked at Mr. Carlson, still glad he was facing him instead of Jennifer. "Uh, hi."

"Hey, Andy. Bombed again, huh?" Mr. Carlson grinned and put down his fishing pole to look at the young man before him. He remembered when he was like that. It wasn't funny then, but now? Watching Andy spot Jennifer and lose his sense of direction was hilarious. "Couldn't get the words out?"

Andy gave up before he even started on trying to hide it. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustration-filled sigh. "How'd you know?"

Mr. Carlson laughed and pat Andy on the back. "You are a horrible liar, Jennifer just doesn't see it for some reason."

Andy sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes like he needed sleep. Why was this so hard? "I don't get it, Mr. Carlson. We've been friends ever since I got here, but all of a sudden I can barely talk around her!"

Mr. Carlson chuckled. Andy really couldn't see it, could he? "Andy, you're in love."

Andy's head popped up. He shook his head quickly and started to laugh with nerves jumping around. "No way, I am _not_ in love."

"Mr. Carlson?" Jennifer walked in unannounced, a large smile shining on her face. "Sorry to interrupt, but Les is having a…crisis of sorts."

 _Dang, how can she say the word 'crisis' and make it sound like music?_ Andy stood up quickly with the intent of _not_ looking like a fool, but no way in heck was that going to happen. "Uh, hi, Jennifer. How's…how's it going?"

"Fine, you?" Jennifer could be calm and perfectly tactful in the most awkward of situations, it came with the job.

"Oh, perfectly fine." Andy looked to Mr. Carlson to save him, and the older man understood his request perfectly.

"Uh, I'll go talk to Les, thanks, Jennifer." Mr. Carlson started to walk out the door, but stopped right before leaving. "Oh, Andy has something to ask you." With that, and despite Andy's harsh head shaking, he walked out the door.

Jennifer turned to face Andy. "What do you want to ask me?"

Options. What were his options? He could lie, but no one could think of a believable lie when Jennifer was looking at them like that. Truth? Well, it was an interesting idea. "Uh, Jennifer, I was wondering, if you're not busy…"

Jennifer, while temporarily oblivious to Andy's affections, was not stupid. She blanched under her deep blush. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Ha, heh…" Andy found his breath had flown away, leaving him speechless. "…uh, I mean, yeah, if you want…"

She nodded. "I'd love to. Pick me up Friday at eight, wear something nice." She turned to leave, but seeing the look on his face changed her mind. She swiftly walked over to him, smiled, and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. "Bye."

She turned and left as quick as she came, leaving Andy in a stuttering and love-struck mess in the middle of Mr. Carlson's office.

Andy didn't even move until Mr. Carlson came back in. He _couldn't_ move.

Mr. Carlson immediately saw Andy's state and gave him a smirk. "She said yes, uh?" Andy just nodded with the frozen eyes of a man who has no idea what just happened to him. "This is the shock stage, later on you'll be hollering for joy like a madman."

"I have a date with Jennifer," Andy mumbled.

"Yes, you do. And you better not blow it. Oh, and I wouldn't mention this to Herb." Mr. Carlson turned to Andy and smiled. "You know how he gets, especially around Jennifer. All star-struck, blank eyes, gaping jaw, nothing like you."

"Nope, nothing like me."


End file.
